


Mine

by lies_d



Category: Thor (2011), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/pseuds/lies_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a follower-appreciation prompt on <a href="http://notalickofsense.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr account</a>:</p><p>Tales of Asgard: after Amora leaves when Thor interrupts her and Loki, Thor claims his younger brother by the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

As soon as Amora left, Thor took Loki by the shoulders and shoved him back up against the wall.

"What were you doing with her?" Thor demanded. The heat in his eyes sent shivers up Loki's spine. His brother was fearsome when he was angry.

"Practicing magic," Loki replied as calmly as he could. 

"You were letting her touch you. She was about to kiss you." Thor grabbed Loki's face and guided it up to his own. They were so close Loki could feel Thor's hot breath on his skin. "Doesn't she know you're mine?”

Thor kissed him viciously, invading his mouth with his tongue and biting his lip until it was swollen and red. His other hand snuck down into Loki's trousers, where he groped his brother's cock until it was hard and leaking. 

Thor pulled his hand out of Loki's pants and shook him once by the shoulder. "You're mine, do you hear?" 

Turning Loki towards the dias in front of the window, he shoved him down against it. He yanked Loki's trousers down from his slender hips, then untied the laces of his own trousers. Loki felt him pull out his cock and swipe it across his bare ass, leaving streaks of precum across it. 

Within moments, Thor had oiled himself using the vial in his pocket, which he kept there so he could take Loki whenever he pleased. With no other preparation, Loki felt Thor push his cock rudely of inside him and begin to rut. 

Loki bit his lip to stifle a moan. His body yielded for Thor as it always did, for Thor indeed used him frequently. When they were younger, after Thor had first learned how to mount him, he took him so often they barely needed oil; Loki was perpetually slick with his seed. 

Thor rode him hard, hips snapping forward with each thrust, his fingers digging into Loki's hips with such ferocity that he was sure to mark him with bruises. The sound of their flesh slapping together was so loud anyone standing below the window would surely hear. 

"Touch yourself. I want to feel you spill," instructed Thor. 

Loki did so, for Thor's sudden aggression lit a strange fire within him. Thor rarely used him so roughly. He took himself in hand - he was achingly hard. It didn't take long before he spurted his seed onto the stone dias. Thor groaned and squeezed one of his buttocks. 

"Good, that was good, Loki." Bending over, Thor whispered harshly into Loki's ear. "Now, say you're mine. _Say it._ "

"I'm yours."

"Swear it!"

" _I'm yours_ , Thor. I swear."

Loki thought he would come inside him then, but instead Thor pulled out of Loki, and with a few pumps of his fist, spilled on his ass and the small of his back. 

Once the heat of their passion had subsided, Thor wetted a cloth in the nearby water basin and helped Loki clean up the mess. Clothed, they sank to the floor and sat together, leaning against the wall near the dias. The cool stone floor soothed Loki's well-used bottom. 

Thor put his arm around Loki. "Mine," he insisted. Then he pressed a tired kiss to his brother's head. 

Loki smiled a secret smile and leaned into Thor's embrace.


End file.
